1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic semiconductor, and more particularly to the ceramic semiconductor capable of increasing the density of surrounding superoxide ions after being heated. An oxide material capable of enhancing a space charge effect is doped when the ceramic semiconductor is formed. The ceramic semiconductor has a plurality of through holes, such that after the ceramic semiconductor is electrically conducted to generate current and heat, outer shell electrons of the ceramic semiconductor are separated and remained in the through holes of the ceramic semiconductor and accumulated in the through holes to form an electron cloud. After air passes through the through holes, oxygen in the air collides with an electron and then they combine together to form a superoxide ion (O2−), so as to increase the density of surrounding superoxide ions (O2−). Therefore, the superoxide ion has a very high chemical activity and features the sterilization, cell activation and wound healing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air we breath contains 21% oxygen by volume, and the oxygen exists in a free state of O2() molecules. The O2() molecule is formed by two oxygen atoms sharing a pair of electrons, and one of the oxygen atoms has an unpaired electron and thus features a high affinity of electrons. The O2 atom collides with an electron (e) and then they combine together to produce O2+e→O2− or O2+e→O+O− (superoxide ion). The energy required for the deionization/ionization of the superoxide ion is 1.62˜22.9 electron volts (ev), so that the superoxide ion has a very high chemical activity and features the sterilization, cell activation and wound healing functions. In addition to R.O.C. Pat. No. I337507 entitled “PTC heat generator structure”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,581B2 entitled “PTC thermistor” and PRC Pat. No. CN ZL200810167013.2 entitled “PTC heat generator assembly” granted to the inventor of the present invention, the inventor of the present invention further based on the aforementioned effects of the superoxide ion and make use of the feature of generating heat from the PTC heat generator (which is a ceramic semiconductor) after being electrically conducted to develop the ceramic semiconductor capable of not only generating heat, but also producing superoxide ions.